


Amethyst Doll

by SweatersAndScarves (SlaveToMyKeyboard)



Series: Chromaticity in Motion [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Meteorstuck, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Slight Quadrant Confusion, Smol!Dan, bloodswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToMyKeyboard/pseuds/SweatersAndScarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy EriKar Moirail bloodswap drabble, wherein Eridan is a small purple blood with a big voice and Karkat is his long suffering diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amethyst Doll

You push away from your computer and stretch. God that was a difficult conversation, why is John always so vague but at the same time able to ramble for an indefinite stretch of time about completely irrelevant bullshit? Because he’s an idiot, that’s why. He’s an idiot and you hate him, and one day when your two races finally meet it will blossom into a Kismessitude the likes of which no Troll has ever experienced. But for now, he’s a stupid human who needs educating on the romantic foray he’s setting himself up for. That can wait until later though, it took you an hour just to find the right John to talk to out of all his timeline doppelgangers – seriously, when did he think it was a good idea to create _that_ many time loops? – and even then he barely listened to a single piece of advice you spewed at him out of the goodness of your own pusher. Nobody ever listens to you. You’re the leader God dammit and they still refuse to pay attention. Fine, next time, you won’t help. You’ll just mind your own business and let whoever it is-

“Karkat.”

For fuck’s sake, you can’t get _any_ peace around here. You huff and spin around in your chair.

“What?” You say to an expectant Feferi.

“Um.” She curls a strand of hair around her index finger, looking at her shoes as if she wrote notes on them about what to say.

You raise an eyebrow, “Um?” You’re not trying to mock her, you just wish she’d hurry up and spit it out already.

Her eyes finally locate your face, “It’s Eridan.”

You sigh. Of course. Of course your Moirail would be doing something stupid that required your immediate attention.

“And… Sollux.” She adds quietly.

Good. Fucking. God. This is going to be a shitshow.

“Show me where they are.” You’re already on your feet, locking your computer before you follow Feferi out of the block.

You hear Eridan before you see him; a piercing screech that sends both of you tottering sideways into the wall. For a moment you’re seeing double, ears still ringing as you fight to find your balance. Feferi is on her knees, wings fluttering like mad just to keep her top half steady. You offer an arm and she pulls herself up, even though both of you almost topple back over. Then there’s another screech and you’re flat on your ass anyway as two figures come barrelling out of a nearby room. One of them is a robot; his four, curved horns sparking with cracks and loose wires, fists raised and red eyes fixed on his target. The Troll he’s staring down happens to be your Moirail; a tiny purple blood who makes up for his height, or lack thereof, with the ability to scream people into submission – literally.

Feferi scrabbles up and flutters over to her Matesprit, trying to calm him and receiving a static shock in return. She squeaks and jumps back, clutching her hands to her chest. Instead of following through with his attempts to break Eridan’s teeth, Sollux loses all interest in the fight and spins around to face her.

“FF, I’m sorry.” He says, attempting several hugs and then giving up without even making contact.

“It’s okay.” She mutters, uncurling her hands and smiling when there’s no obvious damage.

They carry on with their sappy redrom apologies – which they should really take to a room or at least a pile – whilst you take the opportunity to deal with your diamond.

“He fuckin’ started it!” Is the first thing he says to you, jabbing a claw in Sollux’s direction as his miniature fins flare indignantly.

You hold in a sigh and blink back an eye roll, because you would quite like to keep your hearing and your consciousness. Not that Eridan would deliberately hurt you, he’s just a little… Volatile, especially as someone who quite enjoys his own space and is being forced to live in close quarters with eleven other Trolls. It’s a recipe for disaster that even Gamzee wouldn’t touch with a ten-foot pole, and he’s willing to cook anything at least once.

“It doesn’t matter who started it,” You say, subtly positioning yourself halfway between the two of them, “I’m finishing it.”

He ignores you to snarl at Sollux – who isn’t even paying attention – then gives another screech that makes your vision go blurry and sends the other two scampering out of the room. Sollux throws a very unhelpful growl over his shoulder as Feferi drags him away. Eridan growls back, then his voice falls to a whine before cutting out altogether. He’s breathing heavy through bared teeth, arms limp at his sides whilst his claws are still primed to slash. You wait a moment to see if he’s going to try anything, but he just stands there trying to hiss in weak puffs. It frustrates him that he can’t use psychic Chucklevoodoos, he’s told you that plenty of times. It’s one of the reasons you went pale for him; how he claims to be powerful, the pinnacle of land Troll aristocracy, but secretly wishes that he was different. You know all too well how that feels.

“Hey.” You place a hand on his shoulder, pausing to judge if you’ll need to actually pap him out in the open like this.

He looks up at you, hair ruffled up in disarray, the strands of purple scattered across his face and sticking to the smudged ‘war paint’ that he insists on wearing. His eyes are still wide, pupils blown over the grey flecked with purple. But when you let go of his arm, he keeps his eyes steadily on you. Thank God, no need to carry him out like a wiggler throwing a tantrum this time. You silently hold your hand out, and he takes it with a glance back and a hint of resentment, cold fingers curling around yours tighter as you lead him to your block.

You plop down in your shared pile of plush crabs and capes, and hold your arms out expectantly. He scowls at you for a moment, then his expression drops and he sinks to his knees, throwing his arms around your neck. Whiny growls vibrate through his chest and his claws prick at your shoulders, his whole body trembling. You can feel him trying to bottle up his anger, keep the Highblood rage bubbling just below the surface. Before having a Moirail yourself, you would have thought to encourage it, but the last time someone told him to do that he almost shot them with his absurdly oversized rifle. Honestly, Feferi had a lucky escape there, if a passing doomed Solbot hadn’t stepped in then she would have been a bronze stain on the floor and you’d have lost your pale crush to his own madness. You still kind of owe Sollux for that one, even if he apparently “didn’t do it for you”.

Long story short; everyone needs to let their feelings out occasionally, and if you can’t do it with your Moirail, then who?

You pull Eridan closer by the waist, biting back a yelp when his knee digs into your leg and not even minding when he does it again, because a few seconds later he’s curled up on your lap and hugging you as if you’re his life blood. His little noises get louder, so you begin gently carding your hand through his hair, the other papping gentle pats to his back.

“Shh, it’s okay.” You murmur.

He sniffs, his glasses nudging at your jaw as he buries his face in your neck. You brace yourself a little. Any minute now. There’s another sniff, and a clatter as his glasses fall off completely. You run your fingers through his purple streak, pulling the paint-stained strands back off his face. It’s probably all over your shirt too, but it’ll wash out – he’s too proud of his clothes to buy something that could ruin them. He lifts his head to nuzzle at your palm, shaky hands gripping your sweater to keep himself balanced. His cheeks are already wet when you bring up your other hand to cup his face, and the fact that he won’t look at you means he knows that he’s a mess. But he’s _your_ mess. So when he starts to whimper, you press your forehead to his and run your thumbs along his cheeks, all the way out to those tiny fins drooped against his jaw.

You shush him again as a little sob jumps from his throat, but it’s more reassurance than an order – he can cry as much as he likes, even if it does make that lump in your throat feel as if it’s made of lead.

“I’m an _idiot_.” He mumbles, “A stupid fuckin’ idiot who can’t ewen compete w-with a hunk a metal an’ junk that h-has some asshole’s fuckin’ s-soul stuck inside a i-it.”

You let him talk – knowing that you’d only make things worse if you interrupted – but after gasping breaths steal his words, you pull him close and wrap his cape around both of you as far as it will go.

“You’re not an idiot,” You tell him, “and you’re not stupid, and you shouldn’t be comparing yourself to other people, or machines for that matter, because that way of thinking will get you absolutely fucking nowhere, alright?”

He shakes his head, so you sigh and pull back.

“I said, alright?” You ask again, and this time you make him nod with a gentle grip on either side of his jaw. “Good, we’re on the same page.”

He smiles just the slightest bit, the sort of fleeting expression that could be passed off as a twitch if you weren’t paying attention, and then hides his face as he bursts into tears. You pat his back, and stroke his hair, and whisper all the comforts you can think of. He’ll soak your sweater with worries until he falls asleep, and you’ll stay with him to keep the day terrors at bay. Then he’ll wake up and apologise even though he doesn’t have to.

“Kar?” He whispers once the tears have begun to dry up.

“Yeah?”

He untangles himself from his cocoon of limbs and fabric, sitting up to gaze right into your eyes. Neither of you have much colour there yet, but you can already tell how pretty his are going to be. Like a little doll with eyes of amethyst. Then he closes them and leans forwards, giving you a kiss that’s just slightly too long to be pale. You don’t mind though, he tends to go a bit over the top with affection, but if it makes him happy you’re willing to gloss over the quadrant boundaries somewhat.

“I Lowe you.” He says, his expression so open and honest that now you’re the one in danger of crying.

You return his kiss, a chaste peck on the lips, then to one of his horns, “I Love you too.”

He smiles for real this time, and pulls you with him when he lays down in the pile. Love is… A strange concept for Trolls. Hate and pity are the chalk and cheese of relationships, but Love is like a cheese buffet with platters made of chalk. Okay that was a horrible analogy, but what you’re trying to say is that Love is just… Everything. Eridan drives you fucking insane sometimes, and you’ve had rows so pitch that it made you consider taking up Kanaya’s offer of going ashen. But it always ends with apologies and making up in a pile, completely content with each other in a way that you don’t feel with any other Troll. You don’t feel red for him, but barring any sort of actual mating fondness, you’re pretty much halfway there anyway.

You’re okay with that though. As long as he’s happy and still with you, you’re more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try out smol Eridan and this happened (also it's late, so apologies for typos and the dumb title).
> 
> I didn't really mention blood colours, but if you're interested;  
> \- Karkat is Teal  
> \- Feferi is Bronze  
> \- Eridan is GHB Purple  
> \- Sollux is Rust (and also dead and in a soulbot)
> 
> Anyway, kudos and feedback are always appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed! ~
> 
> I have a Tumblr! You can ask questions about this or any of my other fics and AUs, or just pop along to say hi! http://slavetomykeyboard.tumblr.com


End file.
